Fire and Ice
by The Writing Bean
Summary: Set just after the end of Great Expectations. Pip has invited Estella over to reminisce, much to Herbert's chagrin. Clara is worried. Rated K  for possible subtext, if you squint a little
1. Chapter 1: Some People Have No Manners

"Estella?" Herbert looked up, inhaling sharply as the colour drained from his face. Clara shot a worried glance to him across the dinner table, feeling a sudden chill sweep through the room.

"That's right," Pip smiled, oblivious to the change in his friend's humour "after all these years, what are the chances I would find her back at the old house?"

"I heard about the fate of that husband of hers," Clara said in an effort to keep conversation going "What ghastly business."

"Ghastly business indeed," Pip nodded gravely, before brightening and turning to Herbert "I hope you don't mind my inviting her over for tea– while we're here I thought we could catch up, perhaps reminisce about the old days," he laughed cheerfully "When you challenged me to a gentlemen's duel, all the time with her watching, thinking she was perfectly hidden from view!"

"Oh yes, what larks," Herbert replied bitterly, staring at his plate "Tell me, was this before or after she reduced you to tears?"

"But Herbert," Pip stared at his friend, dumbfounded "Why, so very much has changed since then!"

"So she says," Herbert looked up, wearing an expression of uncharacteristic gravity "But the validity of that statement very much remains to be seen."

"Herbert," Pip stared at him, hurt, eyes wide "Why this sudden anger?"

"Because I- " he stopped himself, blushing furiously "Because she's a bad influence!"

At that very moment, Estella sauntered into the dining room, as though she had been choosing the perfect moment to enter.

Speak of the devil, they say.

As usual, she was all cool smiles, but there was a hint of something in her eyes that Pip couldn't quite identify. It was like a mix between amusement and sharp, solid ice.

"Well, _I_ didn't get into a fist-fight with him upon our very first meeting, Mr. Pocket. Most people would have just said 'hello'. Perhaps _you're_ the bad influence."

Herbert narrowed his eyes, arching his back like an angry cat. Clara looked on from her seat, a worried expression slowly spreading across her face.

"You..." he hissed, gritting his teeth.

"When _I_ first met Pip," Estella continued, circling the dinner table (in a manner not unlike a shark, Pip mused), inspecting her nails nonchalantly "We played a nice game of cards."

Pip didn't recall it being very _nice_, but wasn't inclined to argue.

"... and _then_ he said that I was very pretty." She glanced sideways at Herbert, who looked very much like he had just been slapped.

For a split second, the suggestion of a smile flashed across Estella's lips.

"Clara," Herbert stood up suddenly from his chair, his gaze still fixed on Estella "Get your coat. We're leaving." and with that, stormed out of the room.

"Oh dear." Clara looked helplessly at Pip before sprinting out after her husband.

Pip and Estella were now alone, only the uncomfortable silence left by the Herbert's departure to keep them company.

"Some people just have no manners," Estella said cooly, before sitting down beside Pip "What's for dinner, anyway?"


	2. Chapter 2: Sharing

"Herbert!" Clara called out, her eyes searching all around the garden for her beloved.

She found him sitting on a bench, staring morosely into the pond, his eyes red. Gently, she sat down beside him, and took his hand.

"You do not understand, Clara." Herbert sighed, stroking her hand softly "My dear Clara. That woman, that Estella – she is a bad influence."

"How is it that you say I do not understand, my love?" she replied, calmly and gently "I, of all people, should know better than anyone."

Herbert looked at his wife quizzically. Clara continued, eyes fixed on the pond, as though she were looking deep into the water "Do you not remember, my love, that I once thought Pip himself a bad influence on you?"

"I do – but that was so long ago! And not without good reason, mind; we were both living well beyond our means. Indeed, I was living not only beyond my own means, but I was living well beyond _Pip's_ means, which at the time were considerably more than mine."

"It wasn't that," Clara shook her head, smiling "Well, it wasn't _only_ that."

She turned to her husband, serious "You do not like the way he looks at her."  
>"I-" Herbert began.<br>"You do not like the way Pip looks at Estella - so tenderly, with such admiration. You do not like the way he speaks of her - with such quiet, desperate longing. You do not like the way he thinks about her - with such sadness, and such love. Love that you know she does not, and cannot return."

"-Clara…"

"And this hurts you. And you ask yourself _why does he look at this person so? This person who is so oblivious, who by their very nature can never return his affection! It would be so much better_, you think;_ if these glances, these words, these thoughts were reserved only for those who could reciprocate such things. Reserved only for you -"_

"Clara!" Herbert blushed beetroot red.

Clara smiled softly and let out a small laugh "My dearest Herbert," she said, still smiling at her husband "Give this lady another chance. According to Pip, she is much changed! Long ago, I listened to you speak of Pip with such fondness as I saw bills piling up - I feared he would bring great unhappiness to you. But you loved him. And soon, though I am sure he was quite oblivious to the depths of your devotion, he returned your love in his own way - proving to be a loyal and steadfast friend to both of us."

Herbert stared at Clara, breathless and silent.

"You cannot choose to whom your beloved gives his love. You can only hope for the best," she grinned "and learn to share."

After a moment's silence, Herbert laughed and hugged Clara close to him, kissing her forehead. "What a wonderful thing," he said "for the son of my mother to fall in love with a girl with so much good sense."


End file.
